Rock Gods and Movie Stars
by 1littlelamb
Summary: Big Time Rush goes to Hollywood Arts to improve their acting, not to fall in love.  Summary sucks,yeah.
1. Dyed hairs and directions

**First of all, this is my first Fanfic in English. EVER. So I'm previously sorry if I screw this up. I do not own BTR or Victorious. **

(Story is mostly Carlos/Cat. Some Logan/Jade and MAYBE Kendall/Tori and James/OC)

**Dyed hairs and directions.**

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled even though they were right in front of him "You're going to another school"

"WHAT? WHY?" The four asked simultaneously.

"Gustavo we tried this before and it didn't work out" Kendall said and the others agreed.

"It's not MY school. And Griffin said BTR needs a movie" He said with a look of boredom.

"But we're a band, not actors" Carlos pointed the obvious.

"We're not ready to act, Gustavo. I don't think we…" Logan tried to say but Gustavo interrupted.

"That's why you're all going to Hollywood Arts" Kelly explained them calmly "To improve your acting. We're gonna find a movie for you."

"Now go, Kelly will help you with… The stuff" He said lastly for the guys to leave. 

"I'm kinda nervous" Logan admitted as the four boys were standing in front of the school. They all were.

"We'll be fine. We're in a band, we have talent" James said with a cocky smile.

"Wake up, James, we have talent for music, these kids can kill us with their acting" Carlos said as nervous as Logan.

"Calm down, guys. We're here to learn, that's what we'll do. It's a big chance for us, and plus, I can see a lot of pretty girls here" Kendall said smiling.

"Yep, here to learn right?" Carlos rolled his eyes and they all laughed. But Kendall wasn't lying. Carlos took a look at the girls entering the school and yes, they were pretty hot.

Taking a deep breath together, they walked in. There was people playing instruments in one side, boys dancing hip hop at corner, a crazy girl giving out tickets to see some play called 'Trina – The Comeback', people singing and interpreting all over the hall.

"Excuse me, can you…" Logan tried to talk to the girl.

"No I can't, get outta my way" She said as she climbed up the stairs.

"How polite" He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, can you please tell me where's Sikowitz class?" Kendall asked to a girl. She was short and her hair was dyed in a really bright tone of red. She seemed nice.

"I'm actually going to his class now, you guys can follow me." She said happily. They were relieved.

"Thanks" The blond said, mentally thanking she wasn't a bitch like the one with blue lights in her hair "I'm Kendall."

"Oh I'm Cat. Caterina actually but no one really call me like that so I'm Cat" The red headed girl said cheerfully.

"Hi Cat, I'm Logan."

"I'm James" The pretty boy said with his usual flirty tone. She seemed too innocent to realize.

"You're cute, James" She said grinning, and then she turned to the latino boy. It was when Carlos really saw how beautiful she was. Her long red her, her huge eyes and how they looked so sweet and warm. She had that babyish expression in her face and a really nice body. God, she was stunning.

"Uh, hi?" She said waving at him with a confused look. When he realized he was staring at her he blushed.

"Hi, I'm Carlos" He said sheepishly, making sure he would remember to punch himself later for being such a dork. She smiled.

"I know who you all are" She laughed a little nervous "I love Big Time Rush."

"You do?" The latino boy asked her surprised. She did, especially Carlos, but she wasn't going to tell them that. Not now.

"Pretty much. My friends likes you too, we even covered The City Is Ours once. It was fun" She said with a grin.

"Are they pretty?" James asked and the girl just laughed.

" Well we're glad you like it" Logan smiled at her. Were they all flirting with the girl or what?

"We are. But I guess we're late for class" Kendall said.

"Oh, right. Let's go."

They followed the beautiful red headed girl to class.

"Logan, look who's here" Carlos teased Logan when they walked in and saw the rude girl that Logan tried to talk to minutes ago.

"That bitch" Logan whispered not happy.

"You said a bad word!" Cat said shocked.

"I'm sorry, but she was just so rude" Logan said apologetically. He was embarrassed but that girl really pissed him off.

"Wait, who?" Cat asked raising an eyebrow.

"Blue lighted hair and piercings over there" Carlos replied. The girl seemed to understand instantly why Logan said that.

"Oh no, she's just Jade. Don't feel bad, she treats everybody the same way" She sighed "But she's my best friend so you can't talk about her this way" She looked at Logan.

"Oh I'm sorry" He said blushing and the other boys just laughed but were interrupted by a guy who seemed to be homeless.

"Oh look who's here" He said smiling "These guys. Who are you by the way?"

"Uh, we're Big Time Rush. We're a band" James said grinning.

"So you are all named Big Time Rush? Cool. I'm Sikowitz, you teacher" The strange guy said.

"Hm, I'm Kendall. They're James, Carlos and Logan"

"And I'm Cat" The red headed said.

"We know that, Cat" A brunette girl sitting in a front chair said.

"And I know you're Tori" Cat waved making the girl laugh.

"Take a sit you all" Sikowitz said "Preferably not on the window. You might fall if you sit there"

"Uh, okay" Carlos gave him a strange look and they all sit in the back. Cat took a sit by his side.

"You're gonna love this school" She said smiling.

"I already am" Carlos said smiling back. 

**So… Was that terrible? A tragedy? Let me know.**


	2. NOTE

I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update the second chapter yet but i'm really busy. I promise I'll do it this weekend.


	3. Are we in Disneyland or?

**Are we in Disneyland or…?**

The room was a mess. People were talking and arguing really loud. All this because Sikowitz told them they could choose a musical to present next weekend. They were going to have a welcome party to all the new students that joined Hollywood Arts this year.

"I want to do Sweeney Todd" Jade said with a creepy smile as joined the group formed by Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat, Carlos, Kendall, James and _'freaking cute boy band member'_ Logan. Logan rolled his eyes, but luckily she didn't notice that, otherwise they would have a problem.

"No, this play freaks me the hell out" Tori said shivering "We could do a Disney musical"

"Yes, Disney" Cat said, clapping hands and smiling looking at her four new friends. The guys were lost. Sure, they could sing, but they knew nothing about musicals.

"We could be Disney princesses" Cat continued, her smile getting wider. Carlos just stood there in silence, watching her being so sweet. He couldn't help but smile too at her excitement.

"No freaking way I'm going to be a Disney princess" Jade laughed ironically. Logan rolled his eyes once again. It seems like this was the only thing he wanted to do every time that girl said something.

"You could be the Evil Queen, no one would complain about that" Logan said in a sudden impulse "And you wouldn't have trouble playing her part". After he stopped talking the room was completely quiet, and he noticed mortified looks from everyone.

".Not" Sikowitz talked first, with a little amusement in his tone, like he was watching some kind of reality show and two of the members just started a fight.

"Did he just…?" Beck, for the first time in the whole time he was there seemed to be interested in Jade's actions. He was indifferent since they broke up two months ago. But she wouldn't notice that, after all she was too busy staring at Logan to even care. He didn't break the eye contact either.

"She's not going to kill him, is she?" Carlos whispered to Cat and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure. No one ever dared to talk to her like that since a boy named Kyle did it two years ago" She looked at him with the cutest scared face he's had ever seen. He almost forgot about the trouble Logan just got himself into.

"Poor Kyle. I think he still has nightmares" A boy next to them said in a dramatic tone. Carlos eyes got wider as he processed the information.

"Oh hi Robbie" Cat said grinning and hugging the skinny white boy. Carlos imagined if he was her boyfriend or something. _"Really? Him?"_ He thought. The boy was weird and carried a freaking puppet.

"Where's this Kyle?" Kendall asked, joining the whispered conversation, even though all of them were looking at Jade and Logan's eye war.

"I think he moved to Ireland" Cat sighed.

The conversation suddenly stopped. Jade stepped forward but Logan didn't move. He was trying to act normal, trying to breath normally.

"You're new here, right Logan?" She raised an eyebrow and he nodded once, saying nothing. "I don't play easy, Logan" She kept repeating his name and stepped even closer, looking him in the eyes. _"Shit, she has really pretty eyes"_ He noticed.

"If we're doing Disney, then I'll be _fucking_ Snow White" She said, but now looking at Tori, who just looked at her with a strange gaze. Jade turned around and sat back in her chair. They all sighed in relief and Cat looked horrified.

"Jade you're a princess now, you can't be rude" Cat said but Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Jade is going to be the… Snow White" Sikowitz said hesitantly "And Logan can be the Enchanted Prince. Maybe you two can get along" He said, with the amusement tone again. Logan opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything. Jade's eyes got wide as everyone in the class burst out in laughter.

"Dude, you're so screwed" James whispered to him. _"I sure am"_ He thought. Sikowitz looked around the room and pointed to Tori.

"Tori you can be Belle" He said and she smiled happily at the choice. That was the princess she liked the most "And the beast will be…" He looked around the room once again, his eyes lying on James.

"I can't be the beast, look at _the face_, I'm too handsome to be the beast!" He said in an horrified tone. Tori looked at him raising one eyebrow_._

"No, but you're going to be Gaston" He looked at Kendall "YOU are going to play the beast" He said pointing to him. He wasn't even offended, he was actually happy with the Belle the crazy teacher chose.

"Cat… You can be the Little Mermaid. Since we won't need to buy a wig and you're all… different" Sikowitz decided. She had a smile in her face but it quickly changed to a frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked confused and Carlos smiled at her.

"You just look like Ariel" He answered trying explain in a better way, sucessfully, because the bright smile appeared in her face again. God, he wished he was Eric.

"Who's going to be Eric?" Tori asked smiling mischievous at Cat, who just looked at Sikowitz curious. God, she just wished it was someone nice.

"It could be Beck" Andre suggested, and Sikowitz nodded. "It could. But you" He said pointing to Carlos "Could be Eric too". Carlos was pretty confused.

"There's only one Eric. How could he and I play the same guy?" He asked making Sikowitz sigh.

"I said _could be_, not _going to_. That's why I want you both tomorrow at the auditorium to choose which one of you it's _going_ to play Eric." He finished, as Carlos and Beck gazed at each other with strange expressions. They were competing now, right? Because of Cat. Ariel, actually, but it didn't matter. Carlos wanted to win.

As the class finished, Andre was going to be Sinbad and Robbie and Rex perfectly chosen as Pinocchio and Geppetto. Some other students were chosen as the other characters from each story. They'd put them all together in just one play.

As Carlos was leaving the room he heard a male voice calling him. He turned back and saw Beck.

"Good look, Carlos" He said, half smiling. They shook hands.

"You too, man" Carlos said. _"But sorry, I'm Eric" _He didn't say that loud, but it doesn't mean he didn't think.

**I know, it's been decades, but can I just explain? I've been studying 11 hours a day and I have no time to even think. But in this lovely night I watched the little mermaid and beauty and the beast, so this is the result, lol. Hope you like it, and I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, It's 2:13 AM and I'm really sleepy.**


End file.
